Behind Closed Doors
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Nobody saw the looks the two casted towards each other. Neither Katniss nor Peeta thought much about the kiss Haymitch and Effie shared. Nobody knew about their relationship; their nightly affairs and heart-breaking goodbyes. Delving into what happened between the former mentors 'behind closed doors'. My take on what happened before/leading up to their final kiss. Hayffie


**Author's note:** _Oh my god I have still not recovered from the hayffie kiss in mockingjay! just ugh still dead still not over it. So i had to write this. More importantly, we can all agree that the two gave fuck me eyes and the kiss at the end was clearly like, a kiss they had done so many times. it shows that a lot has been going on between Effie and Haymitch that we don't know about it. It's led to a lot of speculation (mainly that they've been fucking) so i just had to write a little something, that turned into an over 5000 word something, on what i think was happening between the two of them ;) ;) Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins_

 **Behind Closed Doors**

...

Haymitch Abernathy didn't know how it happened. One minute he was pulling Effie Trinket by the arm and into the empty conference room, slamming the door behind them as he complained about the long lecture he had endured from President Coin, who was not pleased at the Capitol Princess's refusal to follow standard protocol by not wearing the correct uniform or following their assigned schedules, concluding that she was "Haymitch's responsibility" who had to have a word with her.

And the next minute, he was pushing her up against the wall and kissing her senseless.

Perhaps it was the exhaustion that made him too tired to argue against the woman's indignant protests and cries that "It wouldn't hurt for Alma Coin to brighten up her wardrobe herself". In that moment, Haymitch just wanted to shut her up. So during her complaints about Alma Coin's disasterous hair, Haymitch crushed his lips against hers, her protests dying short.

Haymitch was shocked at himself. His instincts told him to pull away instantly. And yet she was responding to his kiss, tugging onto his collar and pulling him closer. And she tasted like strawberries. Haymitch's tongue swiped across her lips, intertwining with her tongue like twisting vines. He nibbled her lower lip, stirring a moan from the back of her throat. Yes. Strawberry lip-gloss.

Haymitch Abernathy did not want to stop kissing Effie Trinket. Instead, he was running his hands down her curves and to her waist, pushing himself up against her.

She broke the kiss with a gasp. Her eyes were wide, equally as shocked as he was, yet darkened with lust.

"Haymitch," she breathed, slightly breathless.

He didn't give her a chance to continue. His lips were on hers again, his hands pinning her arms above her head. Because she was looking for an explanation that he didn't want to give. And because she tasted like strawberries and he never knew that her lips were so soft. He felt like he could get drunk from her kisses. Perhaps it was the lack of lipstick she had been wearing lately…

Haymitch stopped abruptly. Effie blinked back, confusion flickering past her features as he studied her. His eyes lingered on hers. Just like her lips, they were soft too, a soft blue, like drops of the ocean. How had he not noticed it before? Perhaps her usual thick, golden lashes and glittering eye shadow had prevented him from noticing it before. Haymitch's eyes drifted to the rest of her complexion. Would her skin be as soft as her lips too?

Haymitch brushed his lips against the corner of her jaw, taking the former Mentor by surprise. He wrapped his lips around the curve of her earlobe, peppered a trail of kisses down the slope of her neck, sucking the hollow near her collarbone and kissed a pathway down the dip of her blouse. Her skin was soft. Smooth. Untouched by the usual layers of foundation and powders that had concealed her vanilla complexion for so long.

Haymitch felt a smirk pulling the corner of his lips at the soft moans he was eliciting from her. It was certainly a pleasant change from her usual shrilling rants. He felt her resolve weakening underneath him, her leg wrapping around his waist.

But Haymitch's mind drifted off elsewhere. His fingers ran up her sides and crept underneath her blouse, sending shivers up her spine. Her skin was just as soft there as it was everywhere else, and he couldn't help but wonder if her hair was just as soft too.

Pressing his lips back against hers, he reached for her bandanna above. She immediately broke the kiss, pushing him away. Haymitch frowned, taken back at her actions. Anxiety passed her eyes as her fingers went back to adjust her bandanna. Irritation deepened his frown. She couldn't possibly be that insecure about her hair?

Haymitch didn't get to find out though as he was pushed away, stumbling back to see President Coin who stood at the doorway, shock stunning her yes. Her gaze shifted back between the two of them, but it didn't take her long to register Effie's flustered face and attempts to straighten down her blouse, and Haymitch's almost stupefied expression to conclude what was going on.

"I didn't know this room would be occupied," Coin said, a slight chill in her tone.

Effie forced a small smile onto her lips, trying to compose herself. "I'm so sorry President Coin, we were just leaving".

Without giving Haymitch another look she quickly hurried out of the room, her face still bright red. President Coin arched an eyebrow towards Haymitch in disbelief.

"Haymitch, this is not what I meant when I told you to speak to her. But as long as the message was conveyed…"

Haymitch opened his mouth to respond when Katniss and Gale filed in, both casting a confused look at Haymitch's presence. So Haymitch just nodded instead, quickly leaving the room.

Yet for the entire day, Haymitch still tasted strawberries, and try as he may, he couldn't rid the burning desire to drag Effie Trinket back and finish what they had started.

…

It wasn't until Annie and Finnick's wedding later that evening that Haymitch saw Effie again, already sitting on the bench at the alter. Haymitch took a spot next to her, alerting her attention.

"Haymitch," she said with a hint of surprise.

Haymitch tried to hide the amuse smirk at the blush that crept onto her cheeks. Clearly their afternoon affair wasn't far from her mind. "I see trade has resumed with District Eight," his eyes flickered down from her pink flamingo, satin dress to her golden wig. "I'm surprised you got this past Coin".

Effie squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, gently touching the side of her wig. "Yes well…Coin wasn't too pleased. But this is a wedding after all. I couldn't possibly go dressed in the grey garments she makes us wear here," Effie paused, studying him with skepticism. "Besides, don't tell me that you haven't found a way to smuggle in Whisky since the rebels joined forces with District Eleven. I smelt it on your breath today. It's repulsive".

But her comment didn't wipe the smirk away from his face, instead sparking a glint in his eyes as he whispered into her ear, "Funny sweetheart. That didn't seem to stop you this afternoon from moaning my name".

Effie's eyes flared, but her voice was cut off as the doors flew open, revealing the gushing bride. Effie's lips immediately broke into a smile as she stood up with everyone else, applauding excitedly.

Throughout the ceremony Haymitch couldn't help but cast a look in her direction every now and again. Her once soft, smooth skin was yet again caked with layers of makeup, and her marble blue eyes that he had only moments ago drowned himself in were again hard to notice from the eye shadow, eye liner and golden lashes. It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. Perhaps it was because he had grown so used to Effie Trinket without makeup, and that she looked nothing like he had imagined without it. Or perhaps it was because she did look naturally pretty without the makeup, (not that Haymitch would ever admit that to her), so he couldn't understand why she'd wear it.

It was halfway though Annie and Finnick's vows that Haymitch felt himself tearing his gaze away from the couple and back to Effie, a small smile touching his lips. And as the crowd stood up to applaud the newly married couple, Haymitch silently promised himself to find and hide away the rest of Effie Trinket's ridiculous wigs.

…

"Who would have guessed that President Coin would support a wedding during the midst of a revolution?"

Effie dragged her attention away from the dancing couples and towards the gruff voice, watching Haymitch approach her. Her lips softened into a small smile, her gaze returning to the newly weds who were now spinning around, their eyes lost in each other's. She sighed, her hands clasped together.

"Isn't it wonderful? Annie looks so beautiful".

Haymitch's eyes lingered on Effie, his thoughts once again returning to their moment before Coin walked in on them that afternoon. "Indeed she does".

"Weddings are so very different here from how they're done in the Capitol," Effie murmured, her eyes flickering to Haymitch.

"No champagne fountains or Caviar?"

Effie repressed an eye roll, shaking her head. "No it's not that…it's," she stared at the children who were joining hands as they stepped in and out of their circle, and at Katniss, who was spinning around with her sister before embracing her in a tight hug. She took in the cheers and laughter and the joy everyone shared. "There's just something special about this wedding. I think it's the dancing".

Haymitch nodded. "It's more or less a wedding tradition. Married couples do it in District Twelve too before they break the toast".

Effie turned her attention back to Haymitch, curiosity touching her eyes. "Haymitch, are you familiar with the dance?"

Haymitch stiffened, avoiding her gaze. "I don't dance Princess".

"Oh". Effie pursed her lips, studying him. "But you have seen it before, haven't you?"

Effie reached for his hand, her eyes hopeful. "Could you show me?". She saw him looking to decline and quickly spoke. "I've been here for months and they still don't trust me. Perhaps if I show them that I want to embrace their customs and traditions then-"

"Then they'll what, suddenly forget that you're from the Capitol and once sent their children to their deaths?"

The words, words that he had once believed whole heartedly when he first met Effie Trinket, words that were tossed around commonly to describe District Twelve's Mentor or any other Capitol citizen, "Capitol Puppet" "Sent to sentence children to their deaths" slipped out from his lips before he could give it a second thought. Haymitch immediately regretted it.

It was like he had slapped her in the face.

"Oh shit, Effie I'm sorry-"

But she had already spun around on her heels, her hands shaking and her eyes tearing up as she quickly left the room with as much composure and elegance as she could muster.

Haymitch sighed and quickly took after her.

"Effie!"

It wasn't long before he found her in her quarters, her purse thrown on the floor as she sat on the edge of the bed, wiping away her tears.

"Effie, I'm so sorry-"

"Go away Haymitch".

Haymitch sighed. Ignoring her request he walked into her quarters, sitting down next to her. Unsure of what to say, he just sat there next to her, letting her quietly sob and wipe away the tears with her handkerchief.

"Do they really think that about me?" Effie finally asked quietly. She saw the hesitation grow in his eyes and knew her answer. "Not that I can really blame them".

Haymitch sighed. "They don't know you like we do, me Katniss, Peeta and Plutarch. They only see you as another Capitol worker who…they believe reaped the benefits from the rest of the Districts' suffering".

Effie took a steady breath. "And you Haymitch? Do you still see me like that?"

Haymitch swallowed. "Once. I thought you were another Capitol Puppet until the Quarter Quell, when you drew Katniss's and my name out from the bowl," Haymitch's voice grew lower as his eyes drifted off to the side in the memory. "I saw the regret and pain in your eyes. But even before then…I started to get the impression that I you weren't like the rest of them. You cried when we lost our first two kids…I would have never expected another Capitol citizen to have that must grief for their loss of life. But you cried," Haymitch swallowed, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that tonight. I've known long ago that you're not like them".

"Thank you," Effie replied quietly. She reached for his hand, sincerity softening her eyes. "I'm not like them…maybe I once was, but…I don't want to be".

Haymitch gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know sweetheart. I know".

Haymitch chewed the inside of his mouth, regret at the distress he had caused her breaking his heart. He watched Effie fiddle with her chunky, bright bangles on her lap, no longer crying but still clearly upset at the reminder of how everyone here viewed her. It was bothering him. Haymitch repressed a sigh, reaching for her hand to stop her fiddling. Effie looked up, frowning.

"Come on. Did you still want me to show you that dance?"

Effie's eyes rounded, but she shook her head anyway. "I can't show my face back down in there looking like this, it would be humiliating" she gestured to her smudged eyeliner and puffy eyes.

Haymitch repressed an eye roll, pulling her up from the bed anyway. "Then I'll show you up here then".

Effie's eyes widened in shock but she didn't protest. He led her out of her room and to the hallway where they could just hear the music rising up from below, giving them a tune to follow. Holding her hand Haymitch took a step in and out as Effie followed his lead. He spun her around and under his arm, before catching her in his other hand. They continued to dance around the hall, occasionally spinning Effie around and back into his arms.

No part of Haymitch Abernathy could understand why he was doing this, dancing with this mad woman in his attempts to cheer her up, or at least distract her from her earlier distress. Yet all thoughts of ending this dance evaporated when his eyes found hers and briefly lost themselves in her gaze, as if he was staring into the ocean. And when he saw her start to smile, or even occasionally giggle as she would trip over a few of the steps in her ridiculous heels, any regrets he had with his decision diminished too. As the music slowed down Haymitch pulled her closer towards him, and swore that he felt her heart pound against his too.

The couple stepped in and out to the last notes as the music faded. Haymitch released her hand, the other lingering near her side. When Haymitch looked up he saw her soft blue eyes searching his, her head slightly tilted as if she was trying to recognise him. He felt something stir inside him as their afternoon affair once again flashed in his mind. His eyes briefly flickered down to her lips, remembering how soft they were. Haymitch cleared his throat as he realised what he was doing, tearing his eyes away from hers.

"So…that's it then…the dance".

Haymitch took a step back, noticing the new smile dancing on her lips and the usual 'happy Effie glow' returning back to her.

Effie stepped to Haymitch's side and brushed her lips against his jaw with a soft "thank you". Yet just as she did Haymitch turned his head back towards hers, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that took her breath away.

Effie's eyes fluttered shut as her lips instinctively responded to his, desire burning in her stomach. She felt his hands encircle around her waist, pulling her in closer as she ran her hands up his arms and entangled them around his neck. His lips grew more demanding, each of his kisses sending a flame to her heart and lighting her world on fire. It wasn't long before Effie began tugging on his shirt in frustration, hopelessly fumbling with his buttons. Haymitch managed to scoop her up as Effie jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, making it back to her quarters and before dropping her onto her bed.

Clothes and shoes were tossed carelessly around the room before Haymitch climbed on top of her, crushing his lips onto hers. Running his hands down her curves he peppered a trail of kisses from her jaw and down to her collarbone. He stopped briefly, meeting her eyes.

"What is it?" Effie managed to breathe, concern passing her lustrous eyes.

"I want to," Haymitch stopped, touching the ends of her wig. "Can I?"

Effie's eyes rounded at his request. But she bit her lip and nodded nonetheless. Haymitch removed her golden wig, revealing waves of yellow curls that tumbled down her frame. He gently ran a few of her curls through his fingers; it was like silk. It wasn't until he noticed the few strands of grey hair or split ends that he found the source of Effie's insecurity. But he still couldn't believe it. Why on earth had she been wearing those ridiculous wigs for all these years?

"Dye's bad for the hair," Effie spoke up, trying to explain why wigs were a better option for dealing with her aging hair.

But Haymitch just shook his head, staring incredulously at the woman. "You're better off without it".

He placed a chaste kiss to the corner of her jaw, murmuring "beautiful" as he did so. Effie's heart melted at his hoarse words, her eyes fluttering shut as his lips continued to pepper a trail of kisses down her neck and ghost down her abdomen, repeating the word like a prayer between each kiss. _"Beautiful"._ Effie bit back another moan when she felt his lips kissing each breast, his teeth grazing and tongue encircling around her sensitive skin, sending waves of shivers up her spine. Her hands clawed their way up his back and threaded through his hair, her eyes fluttering shut.

Casting her a smirk from below, Haymitch shifted down lower, pressing a chaste kiss to her inner thigh. He felt her legs immediately open for him as he placed another kiss higher up her thigh, his tongue swiping over her skin. His fingers slipped underneath the lace material, stroking the heated pool that had built up between her thighs.

"Oh god Haymitch".

Haymitch's smirked widened as he felt her arch back towards his fingers, her breaths growing more rapid. A few more torturous strokes later Haymitch buried his mouth between her thighs, releasing another breathless moan.

Effie arched her back more, her fingers twisting through his hair, encouraging his mouth to go further, truly believing that his tongue would push her over the edge.

Haymitch pulled out with a teasing smirk, capturing Effie's lips in another kiss. She immediately rolled him onto his back with a triumphant smirk of her own, straddling his hips. Slowly she rolled her hips up against his, releasing a small groan. She continued to teasingly do this as her fingers traced patterns down his arms, his shoulder and his chest, watching his muscle contract beneath them. Her eyes lingered over a faint scar down his hip, her finger touching the scar before Haymitch caught her hand. Effie saw the hint of pain flickering within his eyes and immediately understood.

Bending down to kiss his lips once more, she lowered her body down as he slid into her. She rode him slow at first before her pace quickened to meet his. One hand circled around her waist as the other palmed her breast, releasing another moan from her lips. Haymitch watched her on top of him, her eyes fluttered shut, her lips red and bruised, her head tilted back and her natural curls a wayward mess around her frame and clinging onto her glistening skin, as they both reached their climax in one last cry.

Effie rolled off of him and onto her side, still a little breathless and at a lost for words at the turn of events. "Well…that was..."

Haymitch rolled over to her, capturing her lips in another kiss. "Incredible?" He kissed her lips again, his fingers trailing up her hip. "But who says we're finished yet?"

Effie's smile suddenly faltered, her eyes widening onto the analogue clock above them. She almost kicked him as she quickly sat up, covering herself with the sheets. "Haymitch," she hissed urgently. "Quick, get up. Get changed! You're supposed to be delivering a speech in a few minutes".

Haymitch blinked at her. "You cannot be serious".

But Effie was already up and scrambling for their clothes, slipping hers on and chucking his onto the bed. "Yes. When Finnick couldn't find you he asked me during the reception if you would be interested in making a speech and I said of course you would be".

Haymitch's eyes widened as he slipped on his clothes. "What? And you're telling me _now?"_

"Well I was going to tell you earlier but we ended up," she gestured to their surroundings, causing Haymitch to smirk. "Haymitch be serious". Effie rummaged through her purse, pulling out some palm cards. "I wrote you a little something and _no,_ " she noticed his lips parting to protest and quickly cut him off. "You are not to skip this. He is your friend and he wants you to make a speech".

Haymitch sighed, putting his shoes on. "Fine, but I won't need the palm cards". He headed towards the door before pausing to kiss Effie by surprise. "But you owe me tonight sweetheart".

Haymitch gave her another wink before slipping out, leaving a flustered Effie Trinket who, despite what she told herself, was looking forward to their next affair.

…

"Haymitch, are you really going home?"

Effie rolled over onto her side, just making Haymitch out through the darkness. He was lying on his back, his hands behind his head.

Haymitch sighed. "You know I can't stay here".

Effie grazed her lower lip. "I know". Of course she knew. Even if it had been destroyed, District Twelve was his home. Not the damp quarters in District Thirteen and certainly not in the Capitol where she would be returning too.

Effie felt the tears prickling her eyes, threatening to spill like a breaking dam if she thought about this any longer. So she pushed the thought away and rolled on top of Haymitch instead, straddling his hips. She bent down and kissed his lips tenderly, her fingers ghosting down his chest. Over the past weeks she had grown familiar with every one of his scars, even the ones she had never seen before.

Effie shifted down, brushing her lips against the scar that curved along his chest. She remembered the story behind this one. A District Two tribute had pinned Haymitch down in the arena and in his futile attempts to restrain Haymitch and end his life, managed to slice his knife across Haymitch's chest before Haymitch had brought his knee up towards his attacker's face and escaped.

Effie kissed another one of his scars, this one higher up his torso. Haymitch told her as she rested her chin on his chest one night, her fingers tracing the unusual cut, that he was in a bar fight with another drunk in District Twelve. He had tried to throw a punch but ended up landing on a pile of broken glass.

"What're you doing their princess?"

Effie felt his arms circling around her waist. She briefly closed her eyes. It was always amazing how, even when they were in the midst of a war, his arms managed to make her feel secure.

"Just…thinking". Effie looked down at him, the tears biting behind her eyes again.

"Yeah?"

Haymitch brushed a few of her golden curls away from her eyes, studying her closely. She had changed these months in so many ways. Her increasing resolve. Her passion for the revolution. Her fight. Yes, it was in subtle ways, such as when Effie finally obliged Coin's wishes and began to follow her schedule (but the wardrobe change was off the table), or complaining less about District Thirteen's lifestyle and the lack of coffee but trying to show more support towards the rebels. And during their conference meetings about the war, Haymitch saw the fire in her eyes when footages of the Peace Keepers destruction was shown, a fiery storm that had never been there before.

Haymitch caught her roaming hands, meeting her eyes. "What's on your mind Effs?"

Effie took a steady breath, a few tears finally spilling. "I don't want you to leave".

Haymitch swallowed, his chest tightening. Never would he have imagined that Effie Trinket would miss him. They had grown close over the few months. Their nightly affairs had slowly turned into something more. Haymitch stopped leaving her bed early in the mornings. Effie found herself wondering into his quarters at midnight and slipping into his bed just to curl up into his arms. Haymitch soon found that she managed to ward off his nightmares when she slept next to him, well at least the worst of his nightmares.

They soon found themselves just sleeping next to each other, curled up in each other's arms, talking late at night and into the early morning. Haymitch learned more and more about her with each night they spent together, and she about him. They slept in each other's arms for warmth. For company. For a sense of security during their fears that Katniss and Peeta would never return.

And as the rebels captured District Two, reunited Panem and infiltrated the Capitol, the couple slowly realised that the war was coming to an end. And they would be going home.

"Hey, hey-" Haymitch noticed her increasing tears.

He sat up and tilted her chin up to him, wiping away her tears. He pressed a kiss to her cheek where one tear had fallen, and another to her lips. "This doesn't mean that we won't be seeing each other again. You can always visit, and Peeta and Katniss will want you to see you too. We're used to being a part for a while, right?"

Effie sniffed, nodding. But they both knew it wasn't the same. Haymitch still sensed her distress so he placed another kiss just underneath her ear lobe, his arms encircling around her waist again.

"Just think about it," he murmured into her ear, his fingers tracing patterns down her back. "We can stay up late at night, sleep in late into the morning. I can finally get my hands on a bottle of whisky, you can call me a vulgar drunk".

Haymitch smiled when he saw her repressing a small giggle at the thought.

Effie closed her eyes, a small sigh escaping her lips. She imagined waking up in Haymitch's arms. Walking down to his kitchen in his shirt to make him breakfast. Crossing over to Peeta and Katniss's house hand in hand. Her mind suddenly stopped gears. Wouldn't it be going too fast? Whatever… _it_ was and had become these past few weeks? Did Haymitch really want her in his home?

"Effie, there's room for more than one in my house".

Effie's heart melted like hot butter, his words silencing any doubts she had about if he truly wanted her. "Is that your way of saying that you'll miss me then?"

Haymitch's eyes lingered on her smile, noticing the way they seemed to light up her eyes and her entire being. It was so different from the usual smiles she gave to everyone else. It was like she was saving the best ones just for him.

Haymitch placed another tender kiss onto her lips. "I'll miss your kisses," he murmured into her lips, before he kissed the corner just above her eye, murmuring "your eyes" and across her collarbone, murmuring "your soft skin". His lips ghosted over her shoulder, her breasts, her fingers and every part of her body that Haymitch could find.

Effie repressed a small giggle as Haymitch finally stopped, staring at her incredulously. She drove him insane. But there was no denying that Haymitch Abernathy would miss every part of Effie Trinket.

He took in her crystal blue eyes that stared at him with so much love and forgiveness that Haymitch could never believe he deserved. Her silky, daffodil coloured hair was untamed around her shoulders, but he loved every bit of it. Her soft, vanilla coloured skin, which Haymitch had grown so fond of kissing these past weeks.

With every layer of makeup and piece of clothing Effie would remove during their intimate nights, Haymitch felt like she was tearing down her walls for him as he found himself doing for her. She just had that effect on him. And now he was struggling to see how he would wake up without her.

Unable to entertain that thought, not when they were so close to winning the war and when this was supposed to be their night of celebration, Haymitch captured Effie's lips in another kiss, pushing her down onto the mattress. The two were soon entangled in each other's embrace, living only for their desire for one another and far away from whatever the future would bring to them.

…

Effie Trinket had prepared herself for this day. She had taken a few deep breaths. Shed all the tears she had to in Haymitch's arms that night. Kissed him and held him for all she could before he had left her room. Said her goodbyes to him that night and prepared the one's that she would say to him tomorrow when seeing off Katniss and Peeta.

But she did not prepare for her heart to break as she saw him at the bottom of the stairs. Or the tears that began to form. Effie swallowed, taking a steady breath. She dragged her eyes away from Haymitch and instead walked towards Katniss, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug, and then Peeta too as she told them her goodbyes.

Perhaps she could walk away now? She had said all she needed to say to Haymitch. And after all, as he said, it wasn't like this was goodbye forever. Perhaps it would be easier that way, to walk away now, because Effie knew that if she stayed back, if she as even looked him in the eyes one last time, she would be reduced to tears.

And yet she felt his cool lips on her cheek as he whispered, "Don't be a stranger".

Effie turned around as he brushed his lips against hers. It was quick and soft, un-disclosing of their entire affair to Katniss and Peeta, but seemed to reassure her as he had all those nights ago that this wasn't their last goodbye.

So Effie forced a small smile onto her lips, casting a brief glance to Katniss. "Take care of her".

She reached for his hand and felt him squeeze it gently.

"I will".

She watched him walk to the hovercraft and he didn't look back.

 _This isn't goodbye. This isn't goodbye_. _This isn't goodbye._

But no matter how many times Effie firmly repeated the words in her head, they did her no justice. She felt his kiss lingering against her lips, her heart cracking, already mourning his absence.

Effie blinked, the tears spilling once more. Effie closed her eyes; unable to watch the three of them board the hovercraft or consider that this was the last time they would be together for a very long time.

Effie Trinket turned around, unable to watch the man she had fallen in love with these past months walk away.

…

 _Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think 3. I'm leaving this as a one shot for now but gosh, i'm tempted to write a little sequel and potentially have something in my head. I'll see how many hits this gets and time I have in the real world haha thanks again!_


End file.
